Tiny Tales
by TriendelaMare
Summary: Small chapters in random order depicting a different Naruto. One who traveled the multiverse and grew from the experience.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto walked into the arena together with the other participants to the cheers of the watching crowed.

once they reached the middle they lined up towards the Hokage, and Naruto couldn't help but snicker at the image he got from the old movie "gladiator" he had seen on TV some months prior.

Saluting with a hand over his heart Naruto spoke in a soft voice which drowned out in the noise from the crowds. Hail Hokage those about to die salute you.

Still smiling Naruto turned his head towards Neji still with a small smile still on his face.

Neji didn't seam to notice, tough Shikamaru who stood beside him raised a eyebrow at the gesture and soft spoken words.

A few minutes later the match between Naruto and Neji is about to begin.

The crowds where cheering for the well known prodigy of the Hyuga.

The referee had barely shouted "begin", when the stadium was raked with the sound form a spaz 12 gauge shotgun. That Naruto had pulled of his back.

Without pause in the following silence he pulled out a short wooden wand and muttered sonorous under his breath. His amplified voice sharply penetrating to everyone in the stadium.

i came i saw i conquered.

Then in a slow walk he walked towards the bloody remains of Neji´s corpse and bent down to the lifeless husk to whisper

I don't waste the energies of a jutsu on losers like you.

With that he stood up again and briskly walked towards the arena exit his image disappearing when he activated his predator improved cloak system.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was reading from the scroll. The first skill had been a more advanced mirror clone skill apparently one which was physically solid instead of an illusion like the basic one the whole class learned at the academy.

Naruto pouted this wasn't what he wanted, he wanted something flashy something to make peoples jaws fall something to make them lose their cool and acknowledge his effort and validate his right to exist in the village.

Sitting down on the ground Naruto started to slowly read his way trough the scroll trying to understand all the skill awalivble to him now. Not many minutes had passed before his behind started to hurt seriously. Shouting out his pain for the whole forest to hear,

Naruto swore loudly and jumped up into the crown of a nearby tree and sat down and leaned back against the tree dangling his legs continuing to read the scroll in silence. Some odd thirty minutes later Mizuki entered the small clearing but didn't stop for long when he didn't see Naruto around and hurriedly left cursing up a storm.

'Naruto still intent on the scroll just kept on reading. Some few hours later he had read about a third of the scroll and had come upon a special ninja skill apparently an emergency one. An evacuation skill only to be used in the direst of emergencies. The scroll told how it transported on via teleportation to a healing and training center of plane.

Naruto only understood the part about a training center and quickly memorized the seals needed and went trough the sequences a few times beforehand without channeling any chakra. After getting it done to his satisfaction Naruto did the skill and with a small flash 80 of Naruto´s consciousness' that which he normally kept hidden form fear of the village left on a journey.

That which was left behind of Naruto´s mind and intelligence woke up on the ground after having fallen out of the tree earlier after him falling unconscious. And started to read the scroll from the beginning not really remembering most of the earlier night's happenings. And so the Naruto that the villagers and ninja academy knew never changed to the best of their knowledge. And the prankster extraordinaire that Naruto had been hiding for so long behind a mask of idiocy became the Naruto everyone had always known.

At least for a little while.

Meanwhile the wrongfully executed ninja escape technique was pulling the better part of Naruto´s mind around different parts of the multiverse.


End file.
